Total Drama Desert
by HoshiNyanGirl
Summary: Chris and Chef bring you 20 new campers. This time, they're at an abandoned motel in the California Desert. They're far away from real civilization. Apps closed! ACCEPTING INTERN APPS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama in any way"

* * *

Hey guys! I'm making a Total Drama fic out of ocs's! I have mine, but I need 12 more! So if ou want your oc in the fic, PM me this info.

Oc Name, full:

Oc Nick name:

OC Age:

Oc Build ( Height and weight::

Oc Hair Colour:

Oc: Eye colour

( etc in apearence)

Any birthmarks?:  
Freckels:  
Scars:

Personality:  
Stereotype

Who would his/her friends be:

Who would he/she be paired with

Normal Outfit:

Swim Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Sleep Outfit:

Family:

You will get full credit for your oc! ^^

To show you've read this, one of your oc's skill must be " able to eat a carrot"

Thanks! I look forwar to seeing your ocs!- HoshiNyanGirl


	2. Cast

Hey guys! Hoshi here! I'm so happy to announce that I have the full cast! Thank you guys so much! I wasn't expecting to get this many ocs! ^^ Anyways, I will communicate to the oc authors through PM. ^^

* * *

Cast:

Anna Naiomi Reed-Dreamer ( Me)

Layla Katja Alms- Shy Girl ( Me)

Lynn Rosa Aims- Artist ( Me)

Kevin Aims- Gamer ( Me)

Baylynn Rae Neils- Army Girl ( Me)

William K. Fitz- Playboy ( Me

Frank Cabbage- The Crazy Stunt Performer (Snakeshark19)

James Xenon- The Protector ( Snakeshark19)

Ingrid Allison Daniels-Bubbly Girly (ShortAsianv23)

Jezabel M. Rodriguez-Villian (Horror Patriot)

Rosetta May Collin- Exotic Shy Beauty-(TheDancerLaRae)

Coellett Kingston-Reckless Dare-devil/Goody two shoes (angelwithshotgun)

Wade Jackson-Silent Jock (Blitzjewel)

Trevor Wyatt-The Artist (surviveiskey)

Campbell Brooks-Farmer's Son (Bigbrotherfanatic)

Tori J. Snipe- Goth Girl (cartoongal11)

Staria Hide-Nerd/Loner (Blitzjewel)

Amethyst-Epic Artist ( SairentoNeko)

Cira- Bubbly Girl ( SairentoNeko)

Tom J. Kennedy-Nerdy ( PK Trainer Gamer)

* * *

Thanks again!- Hoshi


	3. 1000 Grains of Sand part 1

Hey guys! Here's the first chapter! Thank you guys so much! Because of your ocs, I can finally make my dream fanfic. ^^ Anyways, here we go! I do not own Chris or Chef. I don't own the theme song either. Cera was the epic one, and Amethyst was the bubbly one ^^. Also, I added one more oc! It was my brothers 2nd. The oc's name is Larry ^^. Bold is used for confessionals.

STARTING NEXT WEEK, I WILL LET YOU GUYS HELP DECIDE WHO SHOULD LEAVE. REMEMBER, I ALREADT HAVE A PLOT LINE. SO SOME CHARACTERS MAY STAY, EVEN IF YOU SAY GO.I'M SORRY IF YOUR OC GETS ELIMINATED! AN ELIMINATION WON'T BE IN EVRY CHAPTER,BUT MOST OF THEM WILL CONTAIN ONE. DON'T WORRY IF YOUR OC IS ELIMINATED IN THE END.I WILL BE MAKING MORE SEASONS, AND THEY WILL MAKE A CAMEO IN THE END OF THE SEASON/FIC. ^^ .

- Hoshi

* * *

The camera zoomed onto a smiling Chris. He was standing in a place covered by sand.

" Chris here! Filming from somewhere in the California Desert." he paused

" I'm your host, Chris MCclain, but you already know me! This time I'm back with 20 new mony mak- I mean contestants!"

He walked over to a rusty gate.

" Here's the next season in the hit reality show series Total Drama"

Chris showed a clip board to the screen.

" These twenty new campers will be competing for the million! Get ready to meet the new contestants now! On Total Drama Desert!"

The camera flashed off, and the theme song played.

* * *

" Welcome back to Total Drama Desert. Now it's time to meet are 20 new campers!"

Chris sighed, waiting for the campers to start coming, so he checked his watch. An annoyed expression crossed his face.

" Where are they!" he whined.

Suddenly, a cloud of sand appeared. Chef was driving the campers in an old tour bus. The bus stopped, and the door opened.

" Finally! I can do my job-!" Chris exclaimed, elongating the o in job.

"Welcome Roseta and Lynn!"

"Hello Chris." Lynn said quietly " Such a pretty place."

Chris raised an eyebrown.

" Okayy then." the man cleared his throat before reading the next 3 names.

A tall girl with wavy black hair walked out of the bus, along with a tiny girl a sketch pad .

" Baylynn, Coelle- I mean Kina, and Staria!"

A girl with miliatary posture walked out, and looked around. Staria walked out reading a book, and Kina flipped out the door way. She landed on Chris.

" Sorry! I'm so so so so sorry!" Kina exclaimed.

His eyes softened a bit at the apology.

" Erm, moving on. Anna,Layla, and Ingrid!"

Ingrid grabbed Layla and Anna by their wrists, and pulled them out.

The red-haired girl let their wrists go, and she giggled.

" Hi Chris!" She exclaimed before walking into line.

Layla, being to shy to say something, walked in line. She whimpered knowing she was in front of so many viewers.

Anna smiled

" It _was_ always my dream to be on TV! I guesse dreams to come true!"

The 3 girls walked to the line.

" Cera, Amethyst, and Tori!"

Cera and Amethyst walked out together, being the sisters that they are. Cera looked around, a smile gracing her fox like features.

The goth girl, Tori, walked out last.

She looked around, before glaring at Chris.

"Jezabel, William, and Wade!"

Jezabel walked out. She was model like girl. If only you knew what lied on the inside.

"Hello Chris! I see you found another erm place." she said, a look of discust on her face.

She smiled at the boys and girls. She easily pushed Amethyst and Layla out of the way.

Cera narrowed her eyes at her. This turned into a death glare when she heard Layla's crying.

" I'm so sorry!" Jezabel said convincingly.

_So gullible_, she thought.

Chris, being the host, noticed the tension and smiled. William walked out, he was like a male Jezabel.

" Hello Chris, girls.

The male winked, probably causing fan girls to scream. He made his way into the line and smirked,

_Easy competition._ William thought.

Wade walked out, a blank expression on his face. He looked at Chris quickly before standing next to Tori.

"Frank, James, and Campell!"

Frank jumped out of the bus, doing exactly what Kina did. He didn't tackle Chris though.

"Hey Chris!"

He walked in line, looking at everybody .James walked out and smiled.

" Nice to meet you all. It'll be an awesome season!"

The boy walked over next to Cera.

She smiled before going back to watching her sister.

Campell walked out, looking around at the desert. It wasn't what he was used too, considering his farm life.

" Hey! I'm Campel. It's going to be an honor working with you all!"

He walked over the Baylynn, earning a blush from the miliatary girl.

"Chef! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Chris whined

" I'm trying! Give it a minute money boy!"

Chris narrowed his eyes. " That's not nice!"he

Chef pushed out 4 more campers.

" Tom,Trevor,Kevin, Larry"

The nerd ( in a good way ;) ) the artist, the hardcore gamer, and the future pilot walked to the line.

"Is that all chef?" Chris asked

The larger man nodded, and Chris smiled.

" Perfect..."

* * *

" This year, we will be doing desert survival challenges."Chris stated.

"Is that all?" Frank and Kina asked

"No- Have you ever watched Total Drama?"

Jezabel face-palmed " Of course we have."

* * *

**James Confessional:**

**Jezebal is erm, interesting. As long as she doesn't anybody, I think we can get along. Think, no promises**

* * *

Chris cleared his throat, annoyed " Ok then. The teams this year!. Team one will be the Yelling Sand Dunes. Team two, the Insane Scorpians.

" Such creative names!" Staria muttered, earning a giggle from Ingrid and Amethyst.

" Thanks. I try." the male host said.

" Chef, spin the wheel of misfortune."

The contestents gasped, remembering the wheel from past seasons.

" Wichever contestent it lands on, will be the team captain. The team captain will pick the team, yada ,yada,yada." He walked next to Chef.

" That clear! Good"

Before the contestants could even move their mouths, Chef spun the wheel. It landed on Tori. When they spun it again, it landed on Baylynn.

" Tori and Baylynn. You'll pick boy, girl,boy,girl. Now go!" Chris said, obviously rushing them.

Tori, being shy, didn't talk loudely,

"Anna"

Baylynn looked around to see Layla still crying.

"Layla"

Moments passed, and Chris annoyunced the two teams.

" Team Yelling Sand Dunes; Tori,Anna,Wade,Jezabel,Trevor, Rosetta, James,Ingrid,Willliam,Kevin

"Team Insane Scorpians; Baylynn, Layla,Campell,Staria,Tom,Lynn,Larry, Amethyst, Frank,Kina/Coellett, Cera...

* * *

To be continued!


	4. 1000 Grains of Sand Part 2

Hey guys! Sorry for splitting up the chapter. It took me 8 hours, for that one bit O_O. It's worth it though! I'm also sorry about errors. I didn't have time to proof read. Who's excited for the new episode tomorrow. ( In the US) I needed some time away from my computer :)^^.It was also a school night. ( Crazy Monday -_-)If I didn't introduce your oc how you wanted, please let me know. I will give them more screen time! ^^ Anyway disclaimer: I do not own Chris,Chef, the orignal Total Drama, Black Vow, and a lot of the oc's. However, I do own my ocs and my writing. ^^ Anyway, I know disclaimers are annoying, but I would cry if the fic got taken down. Here we go! - means elongated syllables, or long pauses. _Italics _mean long thoughts. Finally,** bold** is used for confessionals and commercial breaks. If you know a lot about the California desert, I'd love some help. California is kind of far away from me, so I might be getting some facts wrong.

* * *

"I'm a-sand dune?" Jezabel asked, her hazel eyes twitching.

Chris smirked,e

" It was either that, or the Screaming Fairy Shrimp." Chris stated in a matter of fact tone.

Jezabel's eyes widened, and she walked back to her group defeated.

* * *

**Anna Confessional:**

**"Working with that girl will be a nightmare! I don't like night mares! Dreams are better."**

* * *

Chris lead them to a small old port-a-potty.

" The signature bathroom confessional!'

Ingrid and Amethyst giggled.

" I should have know that would happen." Cera face palmed.

* * *

**Cera Confessional**

**"Chris is cra-zy"**

* * *

He then led them to an old, run down motel.t be

" This is where you'll be staying for the next few weeks."

He paused, a lend them to a row of beaten down, dirty rooms,

" This is where the losers will be sleeping. Losing teams, will get Chef's cooking."

Everybody made a mental note. Do not then led them upstairs. The rooms where spotless, clean, and huge.

" This is where winning teams will be. Ahh, luxury. They will also receive real food."

Chef narrowed his eyes.

The contestants cheered at the thought of luxury.

" Now I'd hate, just kidding! I'd love to add a sudden surprise challenge. So everybody outside!"

* * *

The camera zoomed in on the contestants as they walked through the sand.

"I can't believe that cosplayer did that!" Tom's somewhat high voice exclaimed.

Staria looked up from her book and smiled.

_Another nerd on the team, cool,_ she thought_._

_"_Yep. My mom saw him on the plain!" Larry answered.

Lynn walked up next to them.

" The art of cosplay really is amazing" she sighed, remembering the beautiful Black Vow dress.

Before they could even talk to her, she walked away. Kina raised an eye brow.

_He may not be my style, but that British accent sure is cute , _she thought.

* * *

The camera then zoomed in onto the other team. Tori was walking in the front, head buried in a book. Jezabel pushed Roseta out-of-the-way. The pretty foreign girl looked up, and opened her mouth to say something. Being shy though, she didn't and looked down sadly. Noticing her sadness, she walked over to the girl.

" It's ok- Rosetta isn't it?" she asked, a comforting tone in her voice

The shy girl nodded.

"Y yes, thank you." she said with her Spanish accent and small voice.

Ingrid smiled and thought ,_That girl needs more self-confidence._

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they stopped in front of a large cactus.

" Now. You have 3 hours to find and cross a finish line, somewhere in the desert. Be careful for the wild life though. Especially the snakes. Yep, we noticed most dangerous snake in the world lives here. Sadly, we had to take it out."

The contestants sighed in relief.

" So start running in 5,4,3,2,1!

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The camera zoomed onto the Yelling Sand Dunes.

" I say we go this way!" Jezabel said, obviously in an argument!

* * *

**Tori Confessional**

***sigh* I'm usually a pretty nice person, but working with Jezabel. I'm just worried for Rosetta. That girl could get hurt. I'm just thankful I don't talk much.**

* * *

**" **Well I think we should go this way!" William argued.

This time, Trevor spoke up.

" I drew a picture of the trail, I'm pretty sure William's right."

He showed his arguing team the picture, and Anna smiled.

" I was day dreaming of that trail!" the day- dreaming girl exclaimed.

William raised an eyebrow and smirked as he saw Jezabel's ticked look.

" Fine, but if we lose you will be eliminated, Will."

The emo-haired boy cringed at the nick name.

As the team walked along the trail, screams were heard in the back-ground

* * *

The camera zoomed in on a screaming Amethyst.

"Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!" she screamed.

Cera,being her overprotective sister, pulled her out-of-the-way. Baylynn pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket. ( Lol, I know that's a bit redundant)

" Wait! That's not a poisonous snake!" Frank exclaimed.

The snake slithered away, Frank could swear he saw a relieved look on its face.

"Wilderness Survival?", asked Campell,Larry,Tom, and Baylnn.

The boy nodded before starting to walk again.

* * *

The camera zoomed in on them again and hour later. They where sweating like crazy, and the sun was going down.

" Wait, I see the finish line!" shouted Kina.

They ran in the direction, Lynn only a few paces behind. The camera showed her drawing of the sunset. Sadly, the other team was already there. Jezabel had a smirk the size of Texas on her face.

"Good luck next time, losers!" she said, the worlds rolling off her tongue.

Layla looked up, tears welling in her eyes. Baylynn ran to the girls side.

" I know that was rude, but you have to toughen up!" Baylynn whispered softly.

Layla looked up and nodded, knowing that there was going to be an elimination tonight.

Chris smiled.

" Scorpions, elimination in an hour, meet me in the old gas station.

* * *

**Commorical Break**

* * *

**"**Who should we eliminate?" asked Cera

Campell and Frank shook their heads, not knowing.

" I think it should be Layla. She's going to get hurt if she stays here!" Larry stated.

Tom nodded.

" So we've decided?" Baylynn asked.

They nodded, and walked to the old gas station.

* * *

The campers were seen, sitting on the old counters.

" 11 of you stand here today. After this elimination, only 1 will remain." Chris paused.

"If you do not receive a water bottle, you will be leaving on the Tour Bus of Shame.

Layla gulped, and played with her arm warmers.

" These competitors are safe."

" Baylynn and Staria"

The military girl caught it easily, and the other bottle fell in Staria's book.

" Cera,Amethyst, and Coe- I mean Kina"

The girls easily caught the bottles.

" Frank, Larry, and Tom"

Frank caught the bottle. Larry and Tom caught their's, before looking at Layla guiltily.

"Campell"

The farm boy caught the bottle.

" Only one water bottle remains. Lynn, you're on the chopping block for drawing when you should've been running. Layla, nobody wants to see you get hurt. You're just to adorable."

" And the last bottle goes to!- Lynn."

Layla looked up and smiled.

"T t thank you guys,"

She walked into the tour bus and her bugs were thrown in too.

"Bye Layla!"

Amethyst, Larry,Tom, Lynn, Cera, and Kina waved good bye.

Campell, Baylynn, and Frank stood far away.

" You know, you can go say bye. You don't need to be so strict Bay."

The girl sighed, not losing her posture.

" Maybe I do."

She walked away, brushing Campell's hand. She walked further, before letting a blush cover her face.

* * *

The screen flashed to Chris,

"Will Jezabel end up being the new Heather? Will Baylynn ever admit to having feelings?"

" I heard that!" came a muffled scream.

" Will this season be the best? Find out next time on Total Drama Desert!"

The camera shut off.

* * *

I hoped ya'll enjoyed! Read and review!


	5. More of a Trick Than a Treat Part 1

Hey guys HoshiNyanGirl here! Happy Late Halloween! Thank you guys so much for you great reviews! ^^ I will try to post every week, I need 18 episodes so it will be like the show! ^^ Thank you guys so much! **Also, I'm so sorry if your oc gets eliminated. when there are 16 eliminated characters, they will have their own episode. ^^ I also plan to make 3 seasons with these ocs. They will also be shown at the final chapter/episode. That final episode will be in 2 parts :). So please don't worry :).** Disclaimer: I do not own Chris, Chef, and most of the ocs in here.

* * *

The camera zoomed in on Chris, sporting his signature smiled.

The screen then flash backed to last episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Desert, I introduced 21 new campers. Some crazy, some crazier, and some as calm as heck. They where sorted into the Yelling Sand Dunes and the Insane Scorpians. Almost as soon as they got there, I forced them into a Desert Race. Aren't I nice? In the end, the Sand Dunes ended up winning, and the Sand Dunes sent home shy little Layla."

The camera flashed back to Chris, standing infront of the motel.

" Will Jezabel make any alliances? Will my coffee ever get here!? Find out now on Total Dram Desert!"

The screen flashed to the opening video as the theme song played.

* * *

The camera zoomed in on the female Sand Dunes. All were sleeping except Jezabel. She was writing in a noteboke, a smirk plastered on her face. As the camera pointed down, you could see what she was writing. The names of all the contestents she could form alliances with were there. As she finished crossing some out, she finally circled William.

" This, is going to be a fun season." Jezabel whispered.

Suddenly, an air horn rung, startling the contestents.

* * *

The teams lined up down stairs at an old restruant-like area. They rubbed their heads, ears still ringing from the sudden.

" How're you guys doing? Hope you got some sleep!" Chris smiled

Anna lunged, and Ingrid held her back.

Chris took a step back before asking " Violent much?"

* * *

**Anna** **Confessional**

**I know that looked like over-reacting, Sorry Chris! I just really love dreaming!**

* * *

Ignoring the girl, Chris threw each team captain a sack full of something.

"Sorry sir, but what is this?" Baylynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris smirked.

" That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Tori eyed the bag suspiciosly.

"Since Yesterday was Haloween, today you will be eating candy!" Chris exclaimed

The contestents smiled, before realising what it could be.

" This is candy made out of the erm- natural , ingrediants found here.! If a full team finishes their candy, they win a point!" Chris paused.

* * *

**Wade Confessional**

**As an athlete, I really don't want to put this "Natural Candy" in my body.**

* * *

" The team with the most points at the end, wins the challenge."

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The camera zoomed in on the campers, as they sat at 2 tables. Baylynn and Tori poured out the candy, a digusted look covering their faces.

"We'll be starting with Sand and Scorpian Pops, made out of pure sand, and crunchy scorpian s!

Tori's eyes widened, as she remembered a book she read._ We're going to get poisoned!_

" Um, Chris? Did they remove the poison part?" Larry asked.

The man nodded.

" Now on your marks, get set, EAT!"

* * *

To be continued... I'm sorry,that's all I have for todayl. It will be continued tomorrow


	6. Total Drama Desert AN

Hey guys! NekoNyanGirl here! So, it's your turn to vote who's going off next! Since I already made a plot, some characters you want gone will stay. Thanks, and the new chapter will be out today!-Hoshi


	7. More of a Trick Than a Treat: Part 2

Hey guys! Hoshi Here! ^^ So, I'm super super super super super super super super super super super mega sorry for not updating lately! I said the next chapter would be out 8 days ago. I'm posting it today though. I'm super super sorry though! I've been super busy with school, resting my knees,beta reading for a person, and writing for my bro! I hope you forgive me! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter! ^^ Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Chris,Chef, and a lot of the oc's used in here. Anyway's here we go! Oh, before forget. I will be taking intern applications. So If you want your intern/oc in here pm me this information.

**Intern Application**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Hair colour and Style:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Extra appearance things:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Their uniform style: ( If you do not know the intern uniform, you can try to find some pics :)**

**Voice:**

**Confessionals and Commercial Breaks are in bold, so are dreams.**_Italics mean thought. _

If you have any complaint_s, _improvements, or if I'm writing your oc wrong, let me know and I will work on it as soon as I can :).

* * *

AN: I'm actually a vegetarian in real life. Well, mostly. So, I did almost cry when writing some of these scenes. Just a warning if I wrote them badly)

Insane Scorpion Team POV

"It can't be that bad. I mean, I ate raw alfalfa before" Campell said, unwrapping the pop.

"Can't be worse than some air plane food" Larry shrugged.

" What type of dare devils would we be if we didn't try this?" asked Kina and Frank.

"It's kind of pretty." said Anna.

Baylynn just stared at the lollipop.

* * *

**Baylynn Confessional)**

**I'm a vegetarian! I can't eat a scorpion. Bugs and Insects count as meat in my book**

* * *

She side dejectedly, and began eating the disgusting object. Amethyst threw away the stick, her face green. Suddenly, the girl ran outside. (I think you know why.) She emerged looking normal.

* * *

**Amethyst Confessional**

**"Well, Chris did say this was going to be the sickest season yet. I didn't know he meant it literally!"**

* * *

The bubbly girl swallowed, and she looked normal again. Things on the Sand Dune side, didn't fare as well. The team was arguing about who would try it first.

"I say Tori, because she's the team leader!" , said Jezabel

" I say Jezabel, because the scorpion inside is just as mean as she is!" , came William's reply

Anna,Tori, and Ingrid were sitting in the back, sucking on the disgusting pops.

"How about we stop arguing and eat before the other team does?" James suggested, not losing his peaceful nature.

* * *

**James Confessional**

** "I'm not going to let their arguing mess up the team. They're just going to get somebody hurt." The dark blonde boy thought of Rosetta, his face turning red.**

* * *

C

All of the team had finished the candy except one.

"Rosetta? Why aren't you eating your candy?!" asked Jezabel her perfect nails digging into her hand from rage.

The foreign girl didn't respond, and hid behind her hair.

* * *

**Jezabel Confessional**

**" Oh pl-ease!. I** **_should've_**** just gotten the million when I signed up. I'm smarter,more athletic, and definitely more pretty than the contestants here." she paused and rolled her eyes.**** "Since that didn't happen, I'm just going to have to make friends in the right places" the girl walked out of the confessional, swaying her hips as she walked.**

* * *

"Rosetta, why don't you dream it's something else," suggested Anna.

The girl with the kitten birthmark sighed, and picked it up. She imagined it was her mom's cooking. Anna smiled, knowing her plan had worked.

* * *

**Rosetta Confessional:**

**"H Hola , Rosetta here. I just wanted to say, that I think Chris and Chef hate us."**

* * *

"Point for Team Yelling Sand Dunes!" exclaimed Chris, somehow keeping his normal host excitement.

The team cheered, but Jezabel was still glaring at the team. The team raised an eyebrow at her. Back on the Insane Scorpion Team , things weren't going to well. Baylynn wore a defeated look on her face. Cera raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Cera Confessional**

**She blew her red bangs out of her face. "I think Baylynn is like the female version of Brick. I'd feel really bad if she was scared of the dark" the fox-like girl said, meaning it genuinely.**

* * *

"I'm sorry guys." the Italian girl said.

Tom patted her on the shoulder.

"It's fine, I guess" he said.

* * *

**Staria Confessional**

**He seems really nice! Kind of like a more nerdy version of me.**

* * *

**Kina Confessional**

**He may not be as athletic as I am, but that accent sure is cute.**

* * *

The contestants sighed, and grabbed another item from the bag. Their eyes grew wide, and Chris smirked.

"Lizard,sand, and rock chocolate!" Chris.

* * *

**Chris Camera**

**"No animals were hurt it the making of this episode.**

* * *

Trevor eyed the candy suspiciously.

" It's pretty. I'd love to draw it, but eating it is a different story" the artist said.

The rest of the team nodded.

* * *

**William Confessional**

**" I'm going to need to start making alliances soon, so I won't have to do all the work in these disgusting challenges." he smiled evilly. " There has to be somebody I can manipulate".**

* * *

Kevin poked it, eyeing it as if it were the boss in a boss battle. This was one boss he did NOT want to defeat. He hesitantly picked it up, and begain to chew the strange object.. The hard-core gamer slowly chewed. His eyes widened as he bit down on a small rock. Swallowing the candy quickly, he glared at Chris. His face was slightly green.

* * *

**Kevin Confessional:**

** so wish they made a Total Drama video game.**

* * *

Anna was chewing the object, obviously dreaming of something else. Rosetta was doing the same thing. Jezabel raised her eyebrows in surprise

* * *

**Jezabel Confessional**

**"If those two make an alliance, it will be some trouble. Not much though" she smirked.**

* * *

"I I can't eat it! I'm sorry!" said Ingrid, her blue eyes watering. Both teams looked at her.

"Well, that takes the fun out of watching you guys! " Chris whined before returning to his normal cheer.

"Insane Scorpions, you earn a point" Chris exclaimed

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The camera zoomed in on the contestants looking tired and sick. Multicoloured candy wrappers covered the one type of candy remained. Chris and Chef were giggling, something that was common with these type of challenges.

" I Is it over yet?" whimpered Amethyst, burying her head in her sister's shoulder.

Chris smiled sadistically, and shook his head.

She sighed before screaming "I miss real candy!"

* * *

**Tori Confessional**

**" I feel really bad for the others, but I haven't complained yet. I wish I talked more to them. Maybe then I could make some friends"**

* * *

**"**Last but not least, we have snake-skin and mud mints!"

The contestants' faces turned a dark shade of green, as they hesitantly chewed the candy. It was Trevor though, who put down the candy.

" It may look nice, but I am NOT eating that" the boy said, wide-eyed.

William and Jezabel glared at him

" Point for Insane Scorpians! Sand Dunes, meet me at the gas stations for elimination in 1 hour.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

* * *

The camera zoomed in on the Yelling Sand Dunes. Jezabel wore a smug expression on her flawless face.

" 10 of you sit here. After this elimination, only 9 will remain." Chris paused.

" If don't receive a water bottle, you will be leaving on the Tour Bus of Shame"

He threw a water to everybody but Jezabel and Trevor.

" Jezabel, you're on the chopping block for being the new Heather. Trevor you're on the chopping block for losing the challenge.' He picked up the last bottle.

" Jezabel" he threw the bottle to Jezabel, earning an ashamed look from Trevor.

The others waved goodbye, until the tour bus left.

" I'll see you guys soon! " Trevor called from the bus.

He grabbed a sketch pad, and started drawing.

* * *

William was walking to the motel, when Jezabel pulled him aside.

" As much as I hate to say this, you and me alliance" She said, batting her long eyelashes.

The emo-haired boy smirked.

* * *

**William Confessional**

**"It seems that great minds think alike"**

* * *

**"**Sure Jezzy" he walked away leaving the girl scowling.

* * *

The camera zoomed in on the Scorpion boys, sitting in the luxery room.

"Sooo. It's awesome to be here! Sad being away from Britain" Tom said, remebering his homeland.

" Any girls? " asked Frank, smiling goofily

" Some" the British nerd said.

* * *

They were cut off, when the camera zoomed in on Chris

"Will we get any Romance!"

" Will there stomach's ever recover"

" Find on next Time on Total - Drama - Desert!"

The screen went blank

* * *

Li

Sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoyed! Love-Hoshi


	8. An

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating! It's just been super busy!I promise I'll update in the new year!Thank you for being so patient!-Hoshi


End file.
